Eyes Of Heroes
by Katsuya Fukuoka
Summary: The story began with a young Kunoichi that lived in Hidden Leaf Village. She was alone after her mother and father "died" tragically. She never knew the actual story of what happened to them, but that is what she was told by the Elders. Years after that, she was assigned a squad and a Jounin.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

The sun began to break through the darkness as a new day was beginning. A new chapter in the lives of the many academy students as their new journey began. They were on their way to becoming ninja, and their lives would change forever. The sun rose over the massive stone faces, the Hokage; their stone faces standing guard over the village. As the light began to overtake the darkness, the hour drew near that would change the children on the villages lives forever.

**Chapter 1: Three man squad. Team 10! **

Zakari, clan to no one, or that he knows of. What had just walked into the class, feeling glares of some of the students, walked to the back of the class and sat down. 'Who am I being paired up with I wonder.' He thinks.

Katsuya walked in the class filled with noisy kids from left to right. She sighs and finds a seat to sit in. Katsuya sits and looks at everyone with no emotion. After her parents were killed she never smiled ever since.

'I wish they would all shut up.' She thinks as her eyebrow twitches violently.

He stands atop his home, looking towards the old Uchiha district. Another sleepless night for the boy; the massacre of his family still burned fresh in his mind. He could never forget as the lone Uchiha slaughtered his family. But he had to change, he had to forget. He knew of the hardships to come, he must conceal his past and begin anew. The boy ran his fingers through his dark gray hair, a common trait in his mother's clan. Looking towards the academy as he headed down and began to make his way there. Quietly gathering his thoughts as he drew closer. Akuseru Junsuina would have to keep his Uchiha blood hidden for as long as possible. As he made his way in to the academy he quietly walked over and sat down.

She stares coldly at the dark gray gray haired boy that walked in. It was kind of rude how she kept staring at him, but she didn't care. Katsuya looked away quickly and sighed.

"Hmm..." He looked at the newcomers.'Maybe them? They look like they had their fair share of pain.'He thought.

The boy looked over his shoulder and noticed the girl observing him. Narrowing his eyes he spoke in a low voice. "Is there anything in particular you want..?"

She saw in the corner of her eye the dark gray haired boy was looking at her. "Er." She growled as she start grint her teeth almost start to shake. 'If he doesn't stop looking at me.' She thought.

The door to the academy slides open and Iruka steps in and clears his throat, quieting the classroom down. He steps up to the podium and then begins to speak.

"From this day forth you have all become ninja, but as customary you will be put into three man squads to be led by jounin. Now I will begin naming off the squads, so listen up!" Iruka-sensei says.

The room as quiet as he begins to read off names. After a few names are called Iruka stops and looks up with the last squad.

"And for the final squad, team 10; Akuseru Junsuina, Zakarī, and Katsuya Fukuoka."

Akuseru opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to Katsuya and sitting down without a word. She shivered from the cold breeze that went through her dark brown hair. Akuseru turned and glared at her for a moment, his cold, dead eyes pierced her before he turned his head and Iruka spoke again.

"These will be your squad mates from here on out. You must wait here until your jounin leaders will arrive. Congratulations to you all once again!" He spoke and smiled.

Iruka turns and walks out and the other Genin's begin to speak with their squad mates. She grabs her purple glowing necklace that was around her neck. Katsuya glanced at him for a split second then looks straight ahead.

'So who's the two other teammates? Please don't let them be arrogant.' Zakari thought to himself.

Katsuya looks down at her fingers that were in her lap. "I wonder who's the other boy.." She says to herself.

He got up from his seat and walks over to the girl. "Konnichiwa, I am Zakari." He says with a gentle smile.

She lifts her head up and look at the boy. "I'm Katsuya Fukuoka. Nice to meet you Zakari." She says with a slight nod.

"So we are on the same team, shouldn't we go over some stuff? Along with..." He motions Akuseru to him.

Akuseru eyes were still closed as he reared his head in his hand. Tapping his fingers in a rhythm as he sits in silence.

"Be right back." He said to Katsuya. He walks over to him. "Konnichiwa, I am Zakari." He bows and grins.

Akuseru opens his eyes, his horrific, dead eyes pierce his gaze and stare through him."Yes..?"

Doesn't flinch, "Katsuya and I are your new teammates, join us and just talk with us." He looked at Katsuya then back at him. 'Dont be arrogant, please...' He thought to himself.

"I mean we are Team 10 ,we should communicate with each other." She spoke up and sighed softly.

"Exactly my point." He smiled at her.

"Hm. You know there always that one quiet one in the group." She said as she looked at both of them and smiled a little. "Anyways. Do you know when our Joūnin is going to be here?" She asked.

"There's no need... The Jounin is on his way." Akuseru says.

Akuseru eyes glaze over to the door and after a few moments it slides open and a tall, rugged looking man steps through. His clean shaven look and flaming red hair only overcome by his bright green eyes. He stands at the podium and clears his throat, before speaking in a light, cheerful tone.

"Team 10. My name is Ryunosuke Uzumaki, and I am your leader as of today. You will have some time to gather your things and head to the training field. That is all! Bye~" The man leaves hurriedly and Akuseru sits in silence.

"See..?"

She stands up and glances at Zakari and Akuseru. Katsuya walks towards the door and slides it open."Are you two coming or what?" She smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace.

He grabs Akuseru and rushes towards the door. She giggles and walks out the door to the stiff, cold hallways of the academy. She looks at the room numbers that was above each door of each room. Her brown hair flowed with the wind as she saw them sprinting away. She starts to jog to catch up with them. Zakari and Akuseru finally gets there and stops in front of their sensei. Akuseru stops for a moment and flips over Zakarī. Standing in silence still he speaks in a low voice,"Please don't do that again..."

"You were too slow, don't want to piss off our sensei, do you?" He finally gets there and stops in front of him, standing at attention. She makes it in the training field. Katsuya walks as she sees Zakari and Akuseru talking.

"Hello, Katsuya!" He waved his hand with a small laughter behind it.

"Hey!" She smiled then laughed lightly.

Ryunosuke observes the three and then leans against a standing log before speaking to them.

"Well now that we're all here let's get down to business shall we?.. I guess introductions are in order.. **My name is Ryunosuke Uzumaki**. I enjoy reading and sleeping... Umm... My most prized possession is this~." Ryunosuke stops and pulls out a necklace with a red crystal, raising it to the sun as it glimmers and shines. After a moment he puts it back under his shirt.

"That necklace was my Sensei's gift to me when I became a Jounin! So what about you three?" He smiles slightly at us.

"**My name is Katsuya Fukuoka**. I enjoy drawing and exploring new things." She says brightly. She pulls out and holds her necklace in her hand and looks down.

"This is a necklace that my mother gave me. Well I got it for my first birthday." She says with a frown.

"**My name is Zakari**...I don't know my family...I like reading and training. I don't like arrogant people or those with superior complex. My dream is to protect my precious people and this village, even if they don't like me." He grinned.

"**My name is Akuseru **Uch- Erm.. Junsuina.. I enjoy studying, alone time and honing my abilities... I don't like a lot of things.. My most prized possession is my family blade... Though I did not have the time to bring it... Considering I had no time to gather my things..." Akuseru says and glares at Zakarī, before looking back forward and Ryunosuke speaks.

"Well that's enough for now... Let's get started with the first training session as a team. Your objective is to land a solid hit on me. Simple enough, right?"


	2. Chapter 2: The big success!

**Chapter 2: The big success! **

"No there is a trick to it. Know us, he expects us to try not to hurt him, so we won't be going at full power. We have to attack you like we are to kill you. Am I right?" Zakari said.

Ryunosuke,"On the contrary, if you cannot land a solid hit on me within one hour then I will use my full power and will end your lives. Alright? Perfect. Let's get started then!"

Ryunosuke jumps up and then vanishes in a blur I stop and look around the area. Searching for any slight movement.

Her eyes search the area as she slowly put her hand behind her back. "Hmm..."

Zakari looks around and breathes steadily ready for something to happen. He feel suite nervous, but he doesn't care. She slowly pulls out a kunai and searches the place with her eyes. Left to right they moved quickly.

"He vanished in air, so he's either underground or somewhere hiding." She says calmly. "It's one of those possibilities."

In a flash Ryunosuke-Sensei appears in front of Zakarī and still mid air quickly shifts his body and slams his foot into his side, sending him flying off into the distant foliage. Akuseru and slams his fist into his stomach and lifts him into the air. Before throwing him at Katsuya. Zakari tried to block the kick and got knocked back anyways. He slowly got back up and tossed a barrage of kunai and shuriken at his teacher. Following right behind his tools. Her eyes widen as she sees Akuseru coming her way. Katsuya does a backflip and throws a kunai at Ryunosuke Sensei.

Ryunosuke-Sensei smirked and then swiftly spun low and dodged the tools, the tools in turn hurled towards Katsuya and caught Katsuya's kunai, in a flash, lunged upside down and threw the kunai towards Zakarī. He grabbed a kunai and deflected the kunai coming at him. He grabs some shurikens and threw them at random, all missed. He grabbed a shuriken and threw it at him. He substituted himself with one of the random tools around their sensei. He switched with one behind him and kicked him into the back, into the incoming shuriken.

"Shoot." She whispered as she sees the tools heading towards her again. She weaves hand signs ,"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." She shouts. Zakari substituted out of the fires way once he did his job.

Ryunosuke-Sensei cracks a smile, and then spins to face Zakarī. He leans back quickly letting him fly over him then he rolls back and shoves both of his legs upwards and into Zakarī's stomach. Ryunosuke smiles and speaks low, "That was a substitution... Interesting.. It was a slight copy of the flying thunder god technique... Very promising..."

Ryunosuke-Sensei throws Zakarī towards the flames. Akuseru lunges outwards and weaves hand signs rapidly, almost at blinding speeds and then shouts,"Water style! Water shield!"

As Akuseru raises his arm to catch Zakarī the water shield collides with the fireball and the two cancel each other out.

"Thanks, I think we should start working as a team, what do you think? It is the only logical way to complete this task." He glared at Akuseru. "That's goes for you as well, Katsuya." He added.

"Yeah I know." She mumbled.

"Good. I have some wire to connect to my tools. If we can get him down, you guys can get go all out on him. I know a wind jutsu that could possibly help with the fire." Zakari smirked heavily as he starts to explain.

"Of course but the true question is how. Our opponent is clearly out of our league. Perhaps we can combine our jutsu. I can use fire style and little water style. Perhaps if we combine our attacks we can. I've got it! Katsuya, we need to fire a combination attack at each other... If I use a water style Jutsu and then you use a fire style... Perhaps we can create a thick enough steam to create a diversion..." Aku said and looking at us sternly.

"Sounds good as well..."

"Right." She nodded and cracking her knuckles. She got in her stance and got ready.

"Now if the steam is thick enough... Then we can fire a combined attack. Perhaps one of us has the chance to hit him... Katsuya you stay here and I will move to the other side.. Zakarī, stay low and wait for the steam to build before you strike." Aku once again started to her ready to attack.

"I will try the move again, just a bit different." He nodded. She nods as she stands where she stood. Slowly breathing as sweat comes down on the right of her face.

"I know a good wind jutsu I got from the Library. I think it could be useful." Zakari said.

Akuseru vanishes and appears on the adjacent side of Ryunosuke-Sensei, forming hand signs as he gathers his chakra. After striking the last hand sign he takes a breath and then shouts," Water Style! Water Wall!"

Akuseru releases a large wave if water towards Ryunosuke-Sensei.

She weaves hand signs and shouts," Fire Style : fireball jutsu!" She blew at Ryunosuke sensei.

Ryunosuke-Sensei chuckles and flashes out of the way, appearing above Katsuya and swinging down his leg atop her head. As the Jutsus collide a heavy steam begins to encompass the area, creating a thick cloud around us. Ryunosuke-Sensei looks around and chuckles lightly, thinking to himself

Ryunosuke-Sensei," combined attacks to shroud themselves..."

She quickly moves out the way and stands there with a smirk.

Ryunosuke-Sensei takes the hit and lands hard on the ground, just as the smoke lifts from the surrounding area.

Ryunosuke-Sensei: "Wonderful indeed... You are all fabulously talented students, but there is still much more work that needs to be done.." He says seriously. Ryunosuke-Sensei stands as the wires dwindle and fall from his body. "Congratulations... You all passed..." He smiles slightly and chuckles.

"Yay!" She cheers with happiness as she jumps up and down.

He grinned "Now we are real shinobis." He said.

"Yeah we are!" She smiled big as her purple eyes sparkled.

"Ramen anyone?" He asked us with a smile.

"Me!" She raised her hand and waved violently.

"Ok... Ryunosuke Sensei is paying." He grins.

Akuseru cracks a smile and chuckles. Aku,"I suppose I could eat as well... Let's get going Sensei~"

Ryunosuke-Sensei, "I guess I can't say no... Let's head out team 8!"

"Hai!" He saluted and walked off to ichiraku's.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to make things better

**Chapter 3: Trying to make things better. **

**"Yes." **She smiles lightly. She grab her purple glowing necklace as it shook a little. "No." Katsuya said under her breath then shook her head.

"Hmm?" He looked over at Katsuya.

"Oh nothing." She quickly looked up with a fake smile.

"Lies... What is wrong?" Zakari asked concerned like he always is when it comes to situations like this.

Akuseru chuckled and continued walking towards to ramen shop. "You'll need to get better at that fake smile. Katsuya.." Aku says calmly and looks back a little.

"... Shut it Akuseru." She frowned and kept walking.

"Sorry but after faking that smile for years... You can tell when a fake smile is different from a real one..." Akuseru said with no emotion. Akuseru continues walking towards ichiraku ramen and steps ahead of her.

"We all have our inner demons. Only by embracing them, then we can move forward." Akuseru says as his hair flowed with the wind that whistle through the trees.

She sighs and grabs her necklace tightly. After hearing what Akuseru said she felt kind of weird ,but never before she felt this way. Reaching ichiraku ramen he chuckles and looks back.

"C'mon let's grab a bite to eat!" He says happily.

She walks up to the red stools and sits down. "We all have inner demons, but only by embracing them, then we can move forward. " She thinks, looking at the wooden counter that her shoulders met up to when she was slouching down a little. Akuseru sits down next to her and waits for the others. Katsuya still has her necklace tightly in her right hand, and doesn't say a word. "If this stupid necklace doesn't stop shaking..." She thinks.

He looks up and chuckles. "I'll take some ramen with a Naruto cake!... No Menma cakes please.." He says to the old man and nods slightly.

"Actually, I don't want anything. Thank you." She said politely to the old man.

"Heh, that's not what you said a few minutes ago." He looked at Katsuya and kind of a frown, but was still happy on the other side.

Looking around for Ryunosuke-Sensei and Zakari but they had not made it yet. They were probably goofing around, maybe. Akuseru sets some Ryo on the counter and looks down.

"Another order of ramen for her please.." Akuseru sighs and then waits for the food.

"Listen. Whatever is going on, if you keep it bottled up you'll regret it. If you don't say anything now, it can affect others in the future." He says and silently taps his light tan fingers on the wooden counter.

She rubs her arm nervously and says," It's... Never mind. Just forget about it."

"I know that you have some pain you're going through. Even so it's nothing new to me. We all have it, how you choose to live with that pain is what defines you." Akuseru says with his head kind of tilted a little with a closed-eyed smile.

Finally Ryunosuke-sensei and Zakari arrived and sat down at the kind of tall red stools. After a few moments the ramen comes and he chuckles. "Ah! Here we are~"

"Thank you." She nods at the old man. "Here I'll show you something." She lets go of her necklace and raises it in front of her chest as the sun makes the purple crystal necklace glimmer. "I got this necklace from my mother before she died three years ago because of war. When I take off my necklace or if it gets crushed. I simply go insane, but she told me that one day that'll I would be able to control it." Katsuya explains.

"So it's a type of binding, or controller?" He asks quite understanding what she is saying.

"Hmm." Zakari said devouring a miso ramen and glancing at us two.

She sighs and looks away. "I really wish I could control this damn thing." She thinks as her eyebrow twitched. Chuckling lightly as Akuseru stands up.

"That necklace doesn't define who you truly are. You two eat up, I paid for another bowl for both of you... I've got some things to take care of." He says calmly.

Katsuya blushes lightly and covers her cheeks quickly then turns away from them. "Yeah... Whatever." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Katsuya? Be happy." He hugged her and grinned widely. She picks up the chopsticks and slowly eats the ramen. Akuseru headed out of Ichiraku Ramen and vanished before saying a word.

She looks back with a confused look on her face. "Where did he go?" She asked Zakari.

"Somewhere..." He responds back to her with a small shrug.

Akuseru appears a ways away, still observing the ramen shop before vanishing again and heading home. She looks back at her ramen and eats the rest of it. He eats one more bowl and gets up to leave after paying the last bowl. He walked around the village and tries to go to the library and get some scrolls to train with, but they kick him out instantly. "Dammit..." Zakari says then walks to the training grounds and he decides to train a bit more with jutsu's he knows. Akuseru is already at the training grounds with an ancient looking scroll, an Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akuseru. How are you?" Zakari asked moving his light blonde hair out of his face.

Akuseru quickly seals the scroll and it vanishes. "A-ah why hello there Zakari, how are you?" He froze for second then asks.

"I asked you the same thing, but I am about to train. Would have some scrolls with me, but the librarians didn't allow me in..." Zakari says and rubs the back of his head with laughter behind it.

"Well it is quite late... I'm not surprised." He mumbled very low. Akuseru lays on the grass and looks up; his mind rushing with horrific images.

She gets up and stretches after eating ramen.

"Dang necklace won't stop." She says to herself. Katsuya heads home for a second. She arrived at her house. When she got inside the cold and clean house she wanted to test something out. Katsuya took off her necklace in front of a mirror. Her eyes turn a light purple as blood started to fill her eyes like tears.. Then she instantly put back on seeing her normal purple eyes again. "I'm the same in each side." She says to herself with a frown, wiping the blood away. Katsuya walks out of the house. She walks with her head down , heading towards the training field. She kicks rocks that were in her way as she walked.

"I'm the same on either side..." Katsuya softly says. looks up at the gate of the training field seeing Zakari training wind jutsu's. Katsuya sighed and shook her head, walking in the training field she sits under a tree and closes her eyes.

"Wind style: wind cut!" He moves his hands in a diagonal motion and the trees get cut into. "Not enough." Zakari thinks and breathes heavily.

"I want to try something out." She think and slowly take off my necklace. "My mom said that I would be able to control it when I get older, so I believe I could do it now." Katsuya think and took a deep breathe and started to focus her chakra. "This-this is-?" She stopped and looked at my hands as my eyes widen.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in like 3 months! I am glad that I am back, even I think Katsuya likes Akuseru a little. I need some fan art for them two, but I need to find someone to do it. Any volunteers? XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Remember Everything

**Chapter 4: Remember Everything**

Akuseru looks out across the water and sighs. Putting his foot on the water and focusing his chakra to his feet. He takes a step and begins to balance himself across the water.

Zakari stops for a moment. "Hmm?What are you doing?" Zakari jogged up to him and looking at his black shoes, trying to observe how's he doing that.

"Before my parents passing they trained me at a young age. This is water walking. It is also possible to use this technique to climb on walls. It is a very intense training though.." Akuseru says turning his head a little seeing Zakari light red hair.

"I see.. Well lucky you then." He smiled. "How is it done?" He asked raising an eyebrow and putting a finger on his chin.

"By focusing a steady amount of chakra to your feet. Once it is a stable and steady current you are able to gravitate above the water and stick yourself to almost any object." Akuseru explains calmly.

"I see..." He does as he was focused his chakra to his feet and stepped on the water. A small explosion happened, but he stayed on the water. "I...I did it!" He cheered happily, throwing up his arms with a wide grin.

Akuseru flips off the water and lands on the shoreline. Chuckling lightly as he looks over at Katsuya. "Come and join us Kat!" He shouts and waved his hand a little at her.

Katsuya loses her focus and let out a annoyed sigh. "Damn you Aku."She thinks as she glared at him for second then raising up a single finger. She tried again, but nothing came out of it. "Great it's not working anymore." She mumbled resting her head on her left hand. The mist appears then disappears in her right hand. Her eyes glowed light purple as everything swirled in circles.

"What the hell is going on?" She says rubbing her eyes, frowning just a little.

"Hmm? Katsuya?" Zakari says.

She rubs her eyes quickly. She blinked if everything with her eyes were find. Katsuya sighs and looks down .

"What is wrong Katsuya?" He walked off the water to her and asked her with concern.

Akuseru crosses his legs and focuses his chakra, blocking out everyone else.

"My eyes just hurt that's all." I replied looking at him at small smile.

"Sure?" He asked me ,kneeling down in front her resting his arm his left thigh.

She nodded and looking at her fingers. "Ok." He starts to run up the trees. She looks at Zakari while he runs up trees ,thinking about what she is going to do with this power that was inside that she wandered for years. He steps and flies back. He flips and lands on the ground. He ran back up it again, getting higher in the tree till he was at the top.

"I am good at this..." He mumbled. He grins and jumps down, landing with in crouch.

Akuseru quickly weaves hand signs and then looks into the dark sky. Pausing for a moment as he raises his arm and then smiles as water forms in the sky before raining down large clumps of water to the ground.

"Water Style: Shower!" He says then cracks a smile.

He looked up, just to get a large blob hit his face. "..."

She felt something dripping on her. "What the heck man. What the heck."I say with an annoyed look.

"Huh... So I guess it's got some work to be done! Considering how it is supposed to have a violent force behind it... Well it is the first attempt." Akuseru says proudly looking at us two with a small laugh.

"Yep..." He says now soaked in water. "..."

"Really Aku-kun? My flipping hair. Just great." I pout a little crossing myarms then looking at him.

"We'll... Be glad it wasn't perfected! Because it would have hurt a hell of a lot more!" Akuseru chuckled lightly.

"True..." He smirked "Wind style: great wind breakthrough!" He made a guest of wind hit aku, throwing him into the water. "That was payback." He chuckled.

"Haha, that's was amazing Zakari!" I say then clapping quite loud.

"Is that so... Well I suppose this Jutsu is worth try then... Water Style..." Akuseru quickly began to weave hand signs he then cracked a malicious and devious smile and his dark eyes darted upwards to meet Zakarī's.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As a massive torrent of water forms from the lake a massive explosion jets from the water and a small, weak and unstable serpent darts at him and slams into him. Staggering him off his feet as he stands there embarrassed and says, "Um... It was supposed to be scary..." He said, mortified, he bowed his head so no one could see Akuseru face, which was turning tomato red. Akuseru was mortified.

She tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm not even good at things like that. I mean those type of jutsu's." I apologizes.

He chuckled loudly then finally calm his loud laughter. "I see."

"Well a little water won't kill ya... Now if it was fire then maybe I'd feel a bit bad.." Akuseru says after his face went back to it's color.

"That is true..." Katsuya mumbled.

( An hour later...)

The wind strokes Katsuya hair. She lays on the ground calmly breathing, looking at the night sky and the moon was so beautiful from her point of view. Akuseru chuckles and steps over to her.

"You know, I heard that we'll be given our first mission soon." He says putting his hands into his pockets.

"Really? When?" She asked looking at him a small second.

He walks over to them "Is it a D-Rank mission?" Zakari says, sitting right beside.

"No date is set but I overheard Ryunosuke-Sensei talking it over. I'm not sure about the details though." He explains the small information.

"Oh." I says with moon light shining half way on my face.

"D most likely." Zakari says crossing his arms and looking at us for a split second.

"Well we are Genin. It wouldn't be shocking." Akuseru says with no type of emotion.

"All it is are chores..."

"Well that's not what I overheard. Apparently we are delivering a message to the border of the Sand Village to invite them to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams that will take place a few months from now!" He says kind of happily, but not fully.

"Ugh! Just great." She let's out an annoyed groan then frowns slightly.

"Hm? What is it? Sure it's not eventful but it's still a journey! We get to venture out of the village!" Aku looks at Katsuya with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's cool and all ,but the chunin exams..." She says. Her jaw clenches, and my hands make fists to feel my palms have moistened. Blood rushes in my ears and my pulse skyrockets and feel my face become hot.

"What about them?" He asked looking down at me.

"They seem interesting, plus we could become chunin." Zakari says then softly sighs.

"I know all that ,but I'm really nervous about the chunin exams. What happens if I die!" She says loudly and her eyes shaked.

"Well first we'll have to finish 8 missions. Then have a recommendation from Ryunosuke-Sensei. I'm sure he wouldn't send us in blindly." Akuseru said with confidence.

"Yeah that is true..." Zakari agrees with a simple nod.

"So there's nothing to worry about!" Aku says chuckling lightly with a closed eyed smile at Katsuya. She looked away nervously, but she couldn't hid the red glow that came over her face.

"But let's train a lot anyways. I have some body weights you guys can use." He rolls up his sleeves to show 45 pound weights strapped to his arm. He rolls up his pants legs to show 50 pounders. "I wanted to get a head start on training..." Zakari says then glances at Akuseru.

"Hmm... I prefer mind over matter... I have been practicing a new movement technique that involves water style Jutsu!"

"What is it? And trust me, mind is great as well, but it can't hurt to do the weights." Zakari says to him, slowly looking at Katsuya as she sat up then pulled her knees to chest.

"Well it's no where near completion yet, but when you use water style the water forms from around you, if that's the case then you should be able to manifest the water under your feet. Therefore using the water to glide across the ground!" Akuseru said sitting down beside me.

"Sounds interesting… Probably could do something like that with wind..." Zakari says putting his finger on the tip of chin, thinking about it quite hard.

"Of course! It's still in the processing phase though I'm not sure how I'll be able to do it.." He said looking at up at the starry sky.

_To be Continued... _


	5. Special Chapter: The beach! Part 1

The sand beneath my feet glittered brightly in the sunlight. Gone were the bright specks of umbrellas that dotted the seashore during the summertime. Gone were the sand castles and buckets and children playing happily along the shore. I could smell the fresh air of the ocean. I touch the cool sand. The birds chirp their song for you to hear. Ryunosuke-Sensei chuckled the sound of his laughter, bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days, blossomed upon the quiet field.

"Uh Sensei why are we at the beach?" I asked eccentricity.

"Well today I want you three to have a little fun. We could go back to the training field and have a extreme session, which may have ripping,stabbing, pins and needles like, and other stuff that I could say which I rather not..." His lip started to pull up in that wicked, devilish smirk, that always made a chill run my the back of my spine. To some people it might have looked like he was trying to do a sexy crooked smile, but I knew better. The way his mouth slowly moved upward, making lines where his mouth and cheek connected.

"**性交**." We think and shivered as sweat poured down our bodies as we stayed still as possible.

"_Oi_! No need for that sensei, heh!" I laughed and nervously waved my hand in front of my chest,quickly.

"Y-Yeah! What Katsuya said!" Zakari bursted out as sweat was running down his back, like a waterfall.

"A-Ryunosuke-sensei don't you think too much detail? Heh... I mean you got us all f-freak out over here, y'know!" Akuseru spoke in a brittle voice.

"Heh heh. Good." Ryunosuke voice lowered down after he spoke then scaring us half to death as he shouted this," ARE YOU SURE?"

"Ahhhh!" We three screamed in horror.

"Did you really have to do that sensei! I almost cried." I say then took a deep breath.

"I did that to make sure you guys are awake and awaiting for what's going to happen at the Konoha beach today!" He shouts proudly then chuckles. His chuckle was light, and laced with a hum of amusement at the matter. "Any who, since you three are in swimsuits… Go ahead and have fun while I flirt with… Heh never mind just go have fun.." Ryunosuke-sensei says as he turns towards the bar filled with women.

"Flirt with women I say." Akuseru says then lets out a sigh.

"He's such a pl-." Zakari began as Katsuya interrupted him.

"Shut up Zakari let's go find something to do instead of talking about Sensei…" I say then laughs a bit. "Another thing too."

"Huh? What?" Akuseru asks.

"You remember when Sensei said that he make sure that we're awake and awaiting for what's going to happen at Konoha beach. Well do you know what he-."

"Of course like those drunk old hags with heart shaped eyes coming are way."Akuseru says with his arms crossed, turning towards us.

"I wonder why.." Zakari curiously said then suddenly his eyes widen.

"Katsuya!" Akuseru and Zakari shout and turned towards her.

"Pfft- don't make me laugh! Those old drunk hags are probably going towards those old woman over there, which is on the other side of the beach… Damn it." Katsuya says then mumbles the last few words.

_"She's a blossom! A brown haired girl with purple eyes turns me on all the way! I wanna get my hands on that angel! Don't worry I'll take good care of you! Gimme!" _

The group old drunken guys shout. Drool starts to come down on the sides of their of their mouths, they had their hands up, like zombies coming towards us. I was frighten as the men came closer to me by every second.

"Katsuya we should run don't you think, or you should at least?" Zakari says with concern and smiles.

"No we take these guys ourselves! Don't you think!" I say proudly and crack my knuckles with a devilish smirk that quickly appeared on my face.

"Right!" Zakari says then gets in his fighting stance.

"They are drunk anyways, so what's the worst could happen?" Akuseru says then crosses his arms.

"Them having weapons." I say quite calm." The damn drunk men have weapons… What are they going to do? Beat the living hell out of you two then take me, HA!" I say then let out a loud line of laughter with my hand over my face.

"Gh. Katsuya would you calm down a bit? You're scaring us." Akuseru says then shivers. "Anyways the hags are getting closer… Should we?" Akuseru glances at Zakari.

"Heck yeah." He shouts then stood as me and akuseru got on each side of Zakari.

"Team 9 in action!"

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**So I decided to make a chapter with squad 9 the opposite of their personalities. I believe I'm going to make a part two. The other chapters I believe are way way to serious... SO I decided to make this cx I hope you liked it.**


	6. Special Chapter: The beach! Part 2

**Special Chapter: The Beach! Part 2**

Special Chapter: The Beach! Part 2

"Team 9 in action!" Zakari shouts with a determined look.

"This should only take a second. They are pretty erratic messing with us!" Katsuya said with a wicked smirk.

The drunken men got closer by every second. I was quick to run up to the group of the drunk men since they were obviously after me. "You idiots!" She shouts with a furious look. She swung around and roundhouse kicked a few of them in the gut. They sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground.

"Now!" Akuseru shouts then throws a shuriken towards me, swishing by colorful umbrellas which young children were in. First, I wasn't going to catch it since it was moving so fast, but it wasn't a choice. Once it got close enough to me. I catched it and swings it multi times.. When I was about to spin around for the last time Zakari substituted out of the shuriken and grins then clenches his fist.

"Heh. Wind Style! Gale Palm!" He shouts as Zakari clapped his hand together making a force of wind blowing away ten guys.

"Make them burn Akuseru!" I said then looked back at him. Before Akuseru could do anything a large wind came across them, sand flew by them. The dark sand surrounded the group of drunk guys.

"Sand Coffin!" A girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, and a red-haired boy with blue- greenish eyes shouted. The sand crushed them making blood fly everywhere.

"Naomi and Gaara.." I said, turning around slowly. "For the last time Naomi and Gaara there isn't suppose to be any murdering in this chapter!" I shout angrily.

"Oops. My mistake." Naomi says sarcastically. "There had to be some excitement in this chapter, or you've could of left the reviewers bored out of there minds, like you always do.." She added.

"What was that! I do not leave the reviewers bored!" I shout.

They all looked at me with a rose eyebrow. "Okay okay. I do. Sometimes."

"Can we finish this already?" Kankuro says out of nowhere with his hands on his sides. "I need to fix my puppets."

"Shut it Kankuro!" Temari says, glaring at him.

"There's more coming.." Gaara spoke quietly.

"More? Oh my gosh. How many of them got drunk? Let's team up and finish this off. It shouldn't take no time!" I said with a determined look.

"You said that earlier and we've been dealing with this problem for two hours straight." Zakari says lowly.

"Shut up Zakari! We know this." I and Akuseru shout at him.

"Okay everyone listen up. We-." I began.

"If I can't kill them.. What the hell am I suppose to do?" Naomi says with annoyed tone.

'Did she really just ask me that?' I gave a look to akuseru. He knew what I was thinking. "Have heard a thing about hurting people?"

"No, but I heard about killing people. They either die or.. Actually that's just the only option." Naomi shrugs causally, as what she said didn't scare anyone.

"Oh my- what have you been doing all your life?"

"Can we just get this over with? I'm tired and the sun is going down slowly." Zakari pouted silently and looks at naomi mainly.

".. After she learns what the differences between killing and hurting is!" I frustratedly shouted.

"Either way.. You're hurting them.." Gaara jumps in awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you're in this to Gaara? Who ever wants to join this conversation is damn welcome to!"

"This whole argument is childish and stupid. Why does it matter if she doesn't know the differences between killing or hurting someone." Akuseru lets out an irritated sigh.

"No one cares what you think Aku-kun." Zakari chuckled lightly.

"I do Aku!" I blushed lightly with a closed eye smile.

"I swear sometimes.." A girl with white hair and gray eyes, short, and black glasses says. "You all are stupid.." Suki says.

"Come on Naomi. We are going to get something to eat." Temari says then started to walk with Kankuro and Gaara.

'Don't you just love how people don't notice you at all and you're standing right there in front of them?' Suki thought and sweatdropped.

"Wait up were coming!" Zakari shouts and ran up beside Naomi. Those two started to walk with the others, I and Akuseru went ahead and joined them.

This chapter ends with a nice and comfortable ending.. I guess you can say that. Oh yeah your probably wondering what happened to those drunk guys.. They fell asleep, heh. Squad 9 and the Sand Siblings will continue later on!

* * *

**EHH. Took me forever to finish this for some reason XD sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Akuseru are you okay?/ Third Hokage! **

"Oh course! It's still in the processing though I'm not sure how I'll be able to do it.." Akuseru says then just shrugs.

"Well…" Zakari says then glances at him.

"I'm not sure that I'll have to be able to maintain a flow of chakra while using Water Style Jutsu.." He says.

"Yeah. That'll be great, just keep trying!" Katsuya says.

" You guys can go on ahead but I've got a few things to take care of." He mumbled then placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hm? What is it?" Zakari asked curiously

"Just… Some things.." Akuseru says quietly, it was obvious that he was going to do something that he shouldn't.

"Come on.. Tell us. We shouldn't hide things from each other, right?" Katsuya smoothy says and looks up at him.

"This is just… A very touchy subject that I rather not share.."

"Mmm. Okay." She looks down at the grass. 'Just tell us Aku.. It'll be okay..' She thought and sighs.

"Alright Kat! Let's go to the Library.. Maybe I can find some more scrolls on wind jutsu's.." Zakari mumbled then got up.

"Okay.." She got up as well then started to walk out of the training with Zakari, heading towards the Library. Katsuya let's out a sigh. " I wonder what he had to do.." She spoke then glances at him.

"Like he said.. Just some personal stuff." He says then smiles brightly.

After that, they arrived at the Library. Zakari walks up to the door and opens it. He felt their cold hands land on his shoulders, pushing him backward. Zakari stumble, reacting fast. Everything around him spins and smears, making Zakari dizzy.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that! You meanies!" Katsuya shouts angrily then runs over to him.

"Sorry, but we don't allow people like him in here.. Take that naive and troublesome monster away from here.." The older man says to Katsuya then slams the door.

"Ugh he's my teammate.. People shouldn't treat you like that.. Just because you're different from others." She says to him and frowns slightly.

* * *

Akuseru summons in the ancient Uchiha scroll and continues to study from it, occasionally peering over his shoulder to check if anybody is watching him. Continuing to observe the scroll Akuseru slowly forms hand signs while reading the scripture. Akuseru is observing the ancient Uchiha scroll. Observing the long forgotten and forbidden Jutsu that the Uchiha clan held in a great secret. Akuseru reads to himself, reading the great techniques of the legendary Uchiha, Madara Uchiha himself. Reading with a smirk on his face as he reads through the ancient Jutsu hand signs. He reads through the hand signs and slowly begins to preform. The scroll opened wide in the field of the forest as Akuseru closes his eyes and holds the final sign. He reels back then opens his mouth, yelling out to the heavens.

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

As he utters the words a massive inferno erupts from the ground beneath him and sends him flying. As a shape of a massive dragon jets from the ground. It explodes before it can be stabilized and the area of the forest is set into a raging inferno. The Uchiha scroll vanishes away as Akuseru is blown away and crashes into a tree. Akuseru coughs weakly as the inferno intensifies and terrified screams begin to echo from the village.

"Huh? What was that?" She opened her eyes then looked around. Katsuya gets up to see where she was, which was the forest and under a very large tree.

The Jounin quickly begin to rush in and attempt to stop the blaze. Very few Jounin in the village are able to use water style so the fire is continuing to grow as the flames pierce the night sky and illuminate the area around them. As healing ninja gather around Akuseru and slowly pour chakra into his body, he coughs once more before closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"Hmm. What in the world is going on.." Katsuya says to herself.

Suddenly from the distance the Third Hokage lands in the blaze and reals back, quickly he forms hand signs and then fires off a large wall of mud cover the flames.

"Earth Style! Mud Wall!" The Third Hokage continued to contain the flames as the few Jounin in the village who have a grasp of water style begin to douse the flames.

Katsuya started coughing because of the smoke that now surrounding her. The Third Hokage noticed Katsuya and jumped down towards her. He picked her up and then looked up and yelled towards the Jounin. "Contain the flames! We must not let them reach the village!"

The Third Hokage then rushed her to the hospital where he demanded to the hospital where he demanded that she be given immediate medical care. The medical ninja took her and placed her in the same room as Akuseru.

'Akuseru-Akuseru. What's going on?' She thought and looks over at him with a concern look. The flames are eventually contained and controlled. The field of trees now burnt and mangled mess. Zakari quickly rushed into the their room and came beside Katsuya.

"This doesn't make any sense.." Katsuya says with a sigh.

"What's the matter Kat?" He asked then looks at her.

"Nothing.." She says, quickly looking to the opposite direction with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lie.. C'mon tell me. I won't judge.." He says then smiled a little.

"Don't you see what's going out there?" She asked then glared at him.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and then it opened slowly, revealing the aged old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi; The Third Hokage saunters in and chuckles lightly.

"Well you seem to have recovered quickly… The blaze was started from that teammate of yours… To think that a boy his age could have even used such a Jutsu is quite impeccable indeed… There is no need to worry yourselves now. The flames have been extinguished. I hope everything is alright." The Third Hokage says.

Katsuya let's out a sigh of relief then smiled. "Oh thank goodness.." She says.

"Well I have to worry! I am entrusted with each and every life in this village!" He says then smiled gently. He walks over to Katsuya and pats her head and smiles happily. "If the Will of Fire burns brightly in all of you! It brings me great pride to see such strength resonating from you all." He happily says and chuckles.

Katsuya looks up at the Hokage and smiles while he was patting her on top of her head. "Heh."

Zakari just grins then puts both of his hands behind his head and laughed.

"Now you children get your rest. I hear you'll be sent on your first mission soon! I wish you all luck, but I have some business to attend to. Take care!" He cheerfully walks out and Akuseru groans in pain.

"I just can't believe he got himself hurt.. I hope he'll get better soon." Zakari says then looks at Akuseru with a sudden frown. Akuseru groans in pain and rolls over violently.

Akuseru sits up and pushes the medical ninja away from him, holding his eyes and screaming in pain. "Gah!"

She quickly looks over at akuseru, a look that looked like she was about to cry. Tears were already welling up in her eyes. 'Akuseru..' She thought.

Akuseru continues to scream and as the medical ninja pin him down and subdue him. Zakari sighs then looked down at his feet, trying to block out his screaming. Akuseru stop struggling and passes out, talking to himself in his comatose state.

"No.. No.. Mother! Father! Why! No.." He begins to scream louder and louder in anguish.

Katsuya sits there worried than she has ever been. Hearing Akuseru scream getting louder and louder. Suddenly there was an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely. Katsuya looks at the white blanket that her legs were covered with, tears started to roll down her cheeks then onto the blanket. "Stupid.." She says then bit her lip.


	8. Chapter 8

"_When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows_

_what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_

_You can make it to the sunrise"_

_-'Sunrise by Our Last Night'_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remember, Years Ago?**

A frosty breeze blew onto the earth. The deafening silence resounded off the hills and into the village. Freezing, sticky icicles hung from the dead early horizon sun gave no heat, no freedom from this deathly cold world in itself.

"Katsuya time to get up! You've been in that bed for who knows how long." A mid-age women shouted from the kitchen. She seemed very exasperate or that was just how she sounded in the morning.

"Nnn. I… I'm up." She rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Can she like leave me alone? I don't have anywhere to go anyway." She mumbled and pulled her cover over her head.

"I don't hear any movement in there! Do not make me come in there.." She says and let's out an irritated sigh. "Don't make me get your father."

"Oh no." Katsuya sat up immediately. "I'm up Mom. There's no need to get dad. Just let him sleep." She says and laughed nervously.

"Good, now go get ready. Also, breakfast is ready as well." She laughed lightly and smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Mom." She smiled at the brown headed woman with beautiful purple eyes. That's my mom, as you should know by now. Her name is Kaoru Fukuoka, she's a Fukuoka of course but my Dad is Takahashi, Hachiro, that's his name.. I think.

"Oh you're welcome. Now go play outside. It's snowing as you can see." She says nicely and kissed Katsuya on top of her head. "Here. I made you scarf." Kaoru handed her the teal, soft, and long scarf.

"Thank you." She says and grab her coat, shoes, and ran out the door. "Snow!" Her eyes light up and accidentally let go of her scarf. The wind started blowing violently, making the scarf swirl up in the air, in different directions. Finally, it made a choice and headed south. "Oh no." Katsuya ran towards the scarf, which was still in the air.

A few hours went by, sweat ran down from her forehead. She loped, and kept her breathing in tune with her steps. As Katsuya was running her foot caught on the back on her other leg and it prevented her from taking another step, She was confused and didn't know what had happened until she was halfway to the ground and her body had already dragged her hands up in front of her face to protect her. _Thump! _A boy with shadow black hair, lightening blue eyes, and was light tan skin walked up to her and kneels down in front of her. _Akuseru_.

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?" He asked very politely with the scarf, tightly in his hand. He was a very well mannered young man, which is kind of weird for someone from his family.

Katsuya lifted up her head from the freezing snow up to the boy who just now spoke to her. "O… Oh yes it is." She reached for her scarf.

"Here…" He drape the scarf around her neck, keeping the left side slightly shorter. "That's better, isn't it?" He grins and chuckled quietly.

"Yeah.." She mumbled with a small blush, she's was hoping it wasn't noticeable. "Anyways, I'm going to head home.." Katsuya got up off the ground.

"I'll walk you home. Is that fine?" He offered then got up as well.

"... _Yeah it is_.."

* * *

She lightly knocked on the door. A freezing knob, icicles hanging underneath it. The door opened up. Her mother eyes sparkled, literally. "Katsuya, you have a boy-." She began.

"He's only a friend mom. Nothing else." She glanced at him then sighed.

"Oh," She let's out a fake loud laugh. "Come in. Come in." Kaoru moved to the side so they could walk in. _Idiot_.

"Thank you." Akuseru walked in, feeling the warm, light air against his skin. "It's really warm in here.."

"Yeah.." Katsuya walked in and closed the door behind her. 'Finally back home..' She smiled.

"Since you two are here.. I'll make some lunch for you two." Kaoru smiled lightly.

"Oh thank you." Akuseru says then bow his head. They sat down at the dark brown, very glossy.

Hachiro slide open his door and looked at the back of Akuseru's shirt. "An Uchiha, eh?" He spoke quietly and slide the door closed. 'I won't have one of _them _in my house, but I'll it slide this time.' He thought.

_Akuseru do you remember this moment? _

"That looks delicious, thank you Mrs. Kaoru." He smiled widely and picked up a pair of brown chopsticks.

"Heheheheh..." Katsuya giggled and smiled at Aku.

_Please tell me you did.. Don't tell me you forgotten._

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself.. I'm Katsuya."

"Oh, Akuseru."

_You probably have, but the thing is.. I haven't forgotten._

"Nice to meet you Katsuya.." He says with a close eyed smile.

"You too.." She nods and giggles.

_Remember, Years Ago?_

* * *

**Ugh, this one is really freaking short. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Dee **


	9. Chapter 9

_'And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon'_

_'Centuries by Fall Out Boys'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forgive Me/ Our First Mission**

Zakari placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "It's okay Katsuya." He said.

"D.. Don't touch me." She pushed his hand off her shoulder and swiftly wipes away her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked and slightly frowns. 'Just tell me Kat. It's okay.' Zakari looks down.

"You're getting annoying by every second you are beside me! Just go somewhere else!" Katsuya mumbled.

"Katsuya just tell me." Zakari stepped back a bit and force a smile on his face.

"Just leave me alone and go away! Hell, you can leave the village all I care for!"

He nods then left the room with her and Akuseru alone.

"He's always getting on my last nerves.." She spoke to herself, rubbing her eyes along with it. Her eyes observed the whole room then over to Akuseru. "Everything.. Is mostly falling apart with this team." Katsuya lays back onto the pillow. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She should have been crying, but she was too numb to even think about crying. She looked like death and she didn't care.

"Now I feel horrible. Not like it's the first.." She says, she pulled away the smooth silk bed sheets, stepping out of the bed. "..." Katsuya left the room quietly, not like Akuseru was going hear her.

* * *

Zakari quickly pushed open the door and turned to three guys who were just sitting outside of the hospital. Just being old weird, naive guys. He walked by them and accidentally bumps into one.

"Watch it, _idiot_." A older male with yellow eyes and very shaggy hair says then gave Zakari a shove.

"Where's your little friends, eh?" Another said with a grin, pushing him back over to the other guy.

"Yeah where's your f-." A man that's slightly.. Dumb began.

"Shut up dumbass. No one asked you for your advice." Seiko shoved him into Zakari.

"He wasn't giving you advice." Zakari sighed and sweatdrops slightly. "Anyways, I don't have time for you people.." He rested his hands behind his head and began to walk.

"Oh hold on! Leaving so soon, why so?" Uriko guffaws echoed throughout the village, causing strangers to search for the source of the loud bursts of laughter.

"Take Uriko stupid ass before I murder him.." Seiko immediately glared at Uriko with both of his hands balled up in a fist. He ran up behind Zakari then grabs his collar and threw him back to the other two.

"You know what that means.." Neboko smirked then cracked his knuckles slowly. He saw it coming, but it caught him off guard. Zakari felt a balled fist make contact with his muscle, watching it smash his entrails together like a rogue freight train. He felt blood vessels burst and his diaphragm collapse under the force the fist packed behind it. Seiko reacted quickly and kicked him in the center of his face. As his crumpled body hit the ground, he gasped for air, but oxygen eluded his grasp. Zakari head was swimming as his organs regained their original volume: going from a pancake like mass to their original life-saving state.

"Heh, it's quite funny seeing him suffer.. Just look at him.." Uriko says and chuckles.

Katsuya opened the doors and stepped outside of the hospital to the warm breeze. "It's a real pain trying to sneak out of there, forget that. I need to find Z-." She stops and looks over to her side. "Zakari!" She shouts and ran over to him.

"Ooo. Purple-eyed princess has arrived." Seiko laughed loudly which was very annoying.

"Knock it off pervert. Zakari can you hear me?" She asked him and picks him up carefully. Zakari didn't respond there was just blood dripping from his mouth.

"Now you three are so.. Dead." She spoke lowly. Zakari moved away from Katsuya, he slowly made his way over to a nearby bench.

"Oh my. Oh my. I'm so scared! Do you absolutely like that I'm scared of you brats?" Seiko questioned her.

"..." Katsuya took one step. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and turning a light purple. "Don't underestimate me!" Her hands closed into fist, and leaned forward. She soon dashed towards him then she let go with a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of that street to the other at what seemed like the speed of light.

Uriko and Neboko mouths flew open. They bowed a couple of times at Zakari then Katsuya. Also saying "Sorry" a couple of times or "Forgive us".

"Seiko-sama are you alright?" Uriko ran over to him, like he was his girlfriend or something.

"If you touch me.. I will shove my foot so far up your a-."

"Leave before I come over there.." Katsuya grins evilly at them with her fist steaming from hitting Seiko.

"Okay!" Seiko somehow got up, and ran off with the other two.

"W.. well that was frightening." Zakari chuckled then walked over to her.

"Sorry. I just got out of hand a little.." Her eyes went back to their normal state.

"A little?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh shush. Let's get you back in the hospital so they can get you all healed up." She smiled at him then started helping him back into the hospital.

* * *

Akuseru stands from his hospital bed weakly and stumbles towards the window. He opens it and then jumps from it. As he lands he groans and then makes his way to the old Uchiha district. Making his way to the secret Uchiha Meeting place. A large temple like structure. Akuseru stops at the base of the temple and slowly staggers to his home. Struggling weakly as he coughs up some blood. He climbs the stairs to his house then opens the door. Stepping in to his home he limps over to his bed and sits. As he summons in the scroll continues to inspect its contents. The medical ninja assisting Aku's healing process have been knocked unconscious and are draped across the floor, an obvious struggle having ensued.

By the time that all happened, Zakari, who is healed now, entered the room with Katsuya.

"Where did he go?" Zakari searched the room with his eyes and spotted the nurse. He checked her pulse and sighed.

She swiftly walked to the window that was open and looks out of it. "He jumped out of this window? What the heck.." She mumbled.

"... Ah ha! I think I know where he is?" Zakari raced out of the room and grins.

"Or we could of jumped out of the window, like everyone else does." She says under her breath.

* * *

Zakari and Katsuya quietly entered the abandoned Uchiha District.

"Here? How'd you know?" She asked him.

"Well I rather not speak of it.." He laughed quietly.

"Have you been stalking him lately?"

"Have you?"

"O-oh me? Pff, no, no not at all." She looks away quickly.

"Really.. Just really?"

"S-shut up and let's find Akuseru.."

He nodded then started running into random homes and searching everywhere, but after a few dozen houses. They stopped at the last one. They ran in and checked the kitchen first.

"Akuseru?" Katsuya says, moving onto the next room that was connected to the kitchen.

"Hey Katsuya. I found him." He shouts from upstairs.

"Weren't you just down here? Eh." She ran up the stairs then saw Akuseru on Zakari back. "He looks very weak." She spoke softly.

"Yeah, we should take him back to the hospital before everyone starts to freak out and stuff." He walked right back down the stairs.

"Right." She followed right behind him.

Akuseru groans slightly and then shifts with a heavy sigh. "It was horrid for me to witness the murder of the Uchiha first hand. But I must not hold true to those memories. I cannot be discovered as an Uchiha, or it could mean my death. I have no true hatred for the loss of my clan. What I do hate, is that the killer is allowed to roam free. What I hate, is the fact that Konoha allowed the butchering of innocents to go unpunished. But I know reclaim the glory of the Uchiha name, and bring about a new era of the Uchiha. That is my goal, that is why I refuse to quit even when it can possibly destroy me." He says.

"Wow.." Zakari mumbled. 'That is horrible though, letting the murder roam free.' He thought.

'I-I don't know what to say..' She thought and looked down at her fingers.

Akuseru cringes and passes out once again. They soon walked out the old Uchiha district and started heading towards the hospital. Mostly everyone that was walking around was now heading home since the sun was going down. Those three arrived at Konoha's Hospital and walked in, rushed to their room, and sat Akuseru down on the bed. Akuseru groans in his comatose as blood trickles from his eyes.

"I don't know if I can handle this.." She spoke to herself and sat on the other hospital bed.

"Katsuya, everything is going to be fine so don't worry." He smiled.

There is a knock at the hospital room door. After a few seconds the cheery voice of Ryunosuke-sensei echoes from the outside. "Guess who came to visit~"

"Wait.. Ryunosuke-sensei!" Katsuya says and smiled.

The door opens and the familiar man steps in. He smiles lightly then walks over to Akuseru bed. "Poor kid drained most of his chakra and nearly killed himself for his own glory.. He's got guts I'll give him that much. Either way I'm just here to tell you that our first assignment will take place first thing tomorrow morning." He looked over Zakari. "We will be delivering documents to the hidden sand borders. We will be sending a request for the sand in the upcoming Chunin Exams. It's a few days to make it there but it shouldn't be any trouble.. Though we may have to go without Aku."

"Ugh, walking. Do I have walk, and is it an option?" She asked then pouts.

".. Yes you do have to walk, and no it's not an option.." Ryunosuke-sensei says to her. "As I was saying, he just needs to rest. The kids resilient that's for sure. That blast would have killed any normal Genin. But word is that he left his room recently and that must've strained his body even more." He walked over to the window and closes it.

"Akuseru can still go. I mean-."

"Unless we want to carry around an unconscious, limp body around. No." He glanced at Zakari.

"I will not abandoned a comrade! He can still go, he's like my- katsuya before you say anything. There is _nothing_ going on between me and him." He dramatically points at her.

"This isn't abandonment. Your beliefs are not wrong, but if we bring him along we will only have more of a chance to get hurt. This is for the best. Besides it's a simple mission, just a quick walk really… A three day walk, but a walk nonetheless!" He chuckles.

"Oh my." She covers her mouth and giggles.

Ryunosuke chuckled and then waved goodbye before turning away. "I have some things to take care of, I suggest you all prepare for the trip!"

"Bye Ryunosuke-sensei!" She waved goodbye as she continued to giggle.

The door closes, leaving the three alone in the hospital room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Katsuya." Zakari says and quickly left the room.

"Yeah.. Tomorrow." She mumbled and smiled.

_To be Continued… _


	10. Chapter 10

_"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain._

_It's not something you learn in school._

_But if haven't learned the true meaning of friendship,_

_you really haven't learned anything"_

-_Muhammad Ali_

* * *

Chapter 10: Your such a pig!

The large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Team 10 was already at the gate, preparing to start walking.

"Man I wish Akuseru could come." Zakari sighed, he seemed depressive.

"Well, he's going to have to stay here, because really, he will slow us down." She looked up at the sky and grips the straps on her bag.

"It just doesn't feel right." He spoke quietly, turning to Katsuya.

_I know, _she thought.

Ryunosuke turns and smiles brightly. "Alright everybody let's head out! No time to delay on that!"

Zakari turns away from her and nods slightly. Ryunosuke turned and began to walk from the village. Keeping a steady page ahead of them. The two followed right behind him.

"Just saying guys.. Don't expect too much action. If anything once we hit the villages edge then we can pick up the pace but I doubt anything major will happen." Ryunosuke-sensei says, clearing his throat after.

"Right."

* * *

It was the second day of traveling to Sunagakure. The sun went down and now the sky was dark and filled with stars. Katsuya and the two were still walking. She was admiring the stars just as she does from her bedroom window.

"Wow." She whispered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah." She says then looked at him then back at the starry sky.

_Silently watching from the bushes. She slightly crept around them, waiting._

Zakari said something to Katsuya which made her laugh a lot.

_I hope they have food it's been awhile since I've ate_, the girl thought and licked her lips.

"Was it that funny?" He asked now laughing himself. She kept laughing and nods.

_Where are they going, _she silently walked in the forest next to the path moving without a single noise with her nodachi on her side. _I wish they would just rest so I can check for their food supplies because I'm starving_

"Are we almost there?"

"No."

"Ugh! I'm so tired." She groans and pouts.

"Katsuya we've only been walking for a few hours.." He says casually.

She sweatdrops. "We have been walking for two days idiot! Gosh, sometimes you're dumb as Naruto.."

_Well you're flat as Sakura, so, _Zakari thought and started laughing.

"Ugh I am not going to wait forever.. I'll just create a little distraction," she said as she started to sigh, lifting two fingers in the air. "Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu.."

Ryunosuke-sensei stops and turns around, looking at Zakari and Katsuya.

"You two hold here for a second. I'm going to scout ahead for a minute just to see if we are on the proper course. Don't move, rogue ninja tend to travel these paths." He said as he vanished, before the mist began to flood in.

The mist continues to thicken around them as she giggles to herself. "Soon.. I can steal their food!" She giggles almost evilly.

Katsuya looked around in the fog. "I knew something like this was going to happen.."

As the fog thickens to it's fullest she steps out running at Zakari and grabbing his bag off his shoulders. "I'm sorry. Forgive me but a girl gotta eat!"

"The hell are you doing!" He shouts at her then glaring at her.

She suddenly turned into a stump. "Come on! Just share! I don't wanna hurt you to bad," she said as she took her odachi out of it's sheath. The air seeming to buzz with power. "Let's see what masters sword can do."

"What the.. Don't you have friends or something to give you food?" She asked.

"You wouldn't share with a person like me! No one would!" She said as she slammed the sword's hilt into Katsuya. "Im sorry," She quickly jumped back into the forest. "Screw the sword let's just use the jutsu. They seem pretty weak and simple anyway."

She fell back and groaned. _The hell you keep saying 'sorry' for._

"You didn't have to do that. You could've asked before you stole my bag.. I would of gave you some food."

"You just wouldn't.. I'm a horrible person." She started to weave hand signs again. "Water Style: Misty Needles!"

The mist around them seemed to clear up as it all floated higher in the air above them.

"Wasn't there three of you?"

"Yeah, but he's not here right now.." Zakari mumbled.

".. How long have you been following us?" Katsuya managed to get up and say.

A short thin girl with long black hair and golden eyes now clearly visible in the woods a hidden mist headband on her head . She had a small band of freckles on her face, as she watched them hands still locked for the jutsu she was going to use.

"Even.. Who are you?" Zakari asked, biting his lip.

"Oki Yumiko, and for a while." She shrugs.

_I mean if she was so damn hungry she could of asked but no she wants to be difficult, _she thought and glared at Yumiko.

Her hands suddenly change into a different sign, as a clone walks behind placing the odachi to his throat. "I'm a bit of a problem now aren't we?"

"Yeah you are.. Now back the hell up from my friend." She says and frowns.

Yumiko looks at Katsuya then swiftly weaves hand signs. A huge gust of wind came towards her. Katsuya eyes widen and backs up as she shook. There was something else she was seeing.

"K-Katsuya!" Zakari gasps then shouts.

_To be Continued... _

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating this story and others lately! I've been having some problems, that's all! I hope you enjoy the story. Please review :3 . Also, I'm also sorry for having this chapter so short. I promise the next one will be longer than this one. **

**Love ya'! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Situation **

_Dang it I screwed up big time, _Katsuya thought as looking above her fearfully.

Suddenly a familiar voice breaks through the shroud of mist from above. As it echoes through the surrounding area.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

As multiple, blazing shuriken collide with the clone and the area around them. Soon a familiar figure stood before them. Akuseru chuckles lightly and then lands in the mist.

"So you guys decided to start the fun without me huh?" Aku says.

"Ahh there's your third member? Right? He's not some random, right?" Yumiko rose an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah… Show off." Zakari glances at Akuseru.

She sighs then taking out a handful of needles. "I'm tired of playing...:" She quickly dashes from side to side throwing from what seems every direction.

Akuseru chuckles and closes his eyes, assuming a battle stance as he pulled a kunai from his pouch.

"Say what you will.. The recovery was much sooner than anticipated... Now.. Our opponent appears to be a Hidden Mist ninja... This Jutsu.."

Akuseru stops as a needle pierces his skin. He then grunts and then flips out of the way of a few more.

"Damn.. They're good..."

Zakari throws a bunch of shurikens at her. One flies past her and he substituted with it. When he did so, he kicked her to the ground hard. He landed on her with kunai tip at her throat. The needle melt the water pooling into the open sore a slight sting now floats into your skin.

"Stupid.." She melts into water as a needle slams into his back.

"Zakari! Our opponents manipulation over water and wind, do not attack hastily.. We need to coordinate our attacks! Perhaps.. I've got it! Katsuya assist him with a wind and fire style combo, but we need to first find our true opponent."

"On it!" Katsuya nodded at Akuseru now preparing to assist.

He grunted and stood back up. "Heh," he spots her. "Wind Style: Tornado!" He breath out and a large gush of winds start to form making a large tornado heading towards the girl.

"Now is a time to do a fire jutsu!"

Akuseru lunges forward and then grabs the ninja manipulating the Jutsu, holding her as her vision began to perceive his surroundings.

"Now!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She blew out a large, hot ball at the girl.

Quickly Akuseru flips back and kicks the shinobi towards the fireball. Sliding backwards and then darting away quickly. The fire gets sucked into the tornado making it a fire twister. It starts to Yumiko up with it.

"Wind Style: Tornado!" Zakari made another tornado rams into the other overloading it causing an explosion.

Through the explosion he shot towards her. "Wind Style: Wind Beast Claw!" He slashed his arm at her and three gases appear on her chest, knocking her back.

She jumped back up and turns around holding needles in her hands. "Wind Style: 100 Gust Needle!"

Her needles begin to buzz as little whisk of wind from around then.

"I learned from a swordsman mastered in the art of silent killing, and I've never asked for help from anyone before her."

Zakari substituted away with a log, the needles missing him.

"But," She looked down shyly. "Right now… I kinda am in need of some h-" she faints to the ground holding her stomach.

_The hell, _Katsuya thought.

Akuseru slides away from the combat and then realizing the enemy had fainted and the mist began to clear did Aku begin to laugh. Walking leisurely towards the ninja

"Well Zakarī it appears as though you lost control. You would have butchered a girl with possible vital information.. You damn fool."

Aku walked up to them, his eyes glinting a bright red for a moment, the two magatama in his eyes quickly spinning and then fading away.

"Hmph.."

"This freaking pig. Ugh I don't even know who she is, and I already hate her." Katsuya says to herself.

"No, I didn't lose control _baka_. I know my limits. She is still alive, the cuts aren't even that deep."

"Even so you didn't have a strategy! What if there were reinforcements!? You could have got us all killed!"

Akuseru looks down at the girl and kneels down to get closer to her.

"Huh? Clearly not a member of a squad…"

"And don't you dare start to get all high and mighty Uchiha!"

Aku glares at Zakarī and quickly rears back and throws a lunch at him, getting a solid hit on his cheek.

"Don't announce that around! I entrusted you to keep my bloodline hidden for now! There are those out there who would see all remaining Uchiha dead! Even the village records are changed. I am not associated with the Uchiha by any others view... At least for now.."

He glared back and punched him back. "If you flash your eyes around it won't matter if you do or not, people will know!"

"Um, guys calm down a bit would.." Katsuya mumbled and sighed.

Aku looked up and continues to glare at him.

"These eyes are for emergencies only... They unlocked when the blood of my mother and father spilled across my family home and I was left to watch. These eyes only know pain..."

Akuseru paused and then looked at the hungered Hidden Mist shinobi.

"Feed the poor thing.."

He nods, but still glared at him. He walks over to her and starts to feed her small bits of food.

She open her eyes slightly and seems some of their rations and begins to stuff her face rapidly. Zakari stops her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She states at him, her mouth full of food. "Eating."

"How the hell do you just wake up and suddenly start eating!" Katsuya throws up her arms.

He sighs. "All you had to do was ask.."

"Well you didn't kill me so I kinda figured it was okay for me to eat?"

"Fine, but don't eat everything we still need it for the way there and back."

"Don't worry though I only ate the other boys rations and half the girls not yours?" She smiled.

"Good.. Eat Aku's."

_You ass._

"I already did and some of the girls I think? Her food was kinda weird." She shrugged.

"Er. I did not need your freaking opinion on my damn food you pig! I don't understand why you are letting her eat our food!" Katsuya almost shouted.

She stood up and stretched. "Well I better get going thanks for kicking my ass and giving me your food," she giggles. "But I think I have overstayed my welcome."

"She did attack us for our food it isn't like we can't catch more, and no though we should probably heal your stomach."

"Heal my stomach? I should be fine.." She said as she limped away.

"Heal her stomach this and that. Don't even bother helping her." Katsuya snarled.

"Are you jealous, Katsuya?" He brings her back.

"N-no I'm not jealous!"

"Really?" He smiled at her. "Then why are you getting annoyed?"

She turned away from them.

He sighed. "So what's your name, wounded one?"

" Heh." Yumiko laughed at Katsuya.

"You shut the hell up, pig!"

"No fighting ladies."

"You hungry Katsuya?" She lets out a small laugh.

"Nope I got full off your bullshit."

"No fighting."

"I don't remember you being my boss, and maybe if she wasn't being jealous I wouldn't have laughed at her."

"Jealous? What the hell am I jealous of? Certainly not you!"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know but you've been a real snob."

"I wish they would of let you starve."

She smiles sweetly. "I'm sure you would like more food for you right? Like you need it."

"Stop fighting you two…"

"Shut it Zakari!"

Yumiko let's a small laugh.

"This isn't funny!" She shouts and dramatically points at her.

"Neither are you." She rolled her eyes.

"Go eat somewhere else you pig!"

He gets annoyed and covers both of their mouths. "Stop fighting now, please." He said with a sickly sweet smile.

She slap his hand off her mouth. "Don't touch me."

"Why don't you make me?" She said as she started to draw kibas.

"Katsuya, new girl, stop arguing.."

She turned her head drawing the blades as the area seemed to become covered in static. "This isn't your argument!"

Akuseru walk over to them and sighed.

"Enough! Both of you!"

"I'm leaving." She puts her kiba away.

"Whatever."

"Finally! Arguing won't solve anything!"

Akuseru flashes and then appears in front of Yumiko. He glares at her and then speaks.

"You have no right to leave, you attacked us for no given reason. If the opportunity arises and you are a rouge ninja, I will have no choice but to torture your information out of you. Understand?"

He said with his eyes flaring red once again as his Sharingan pierced into her.

She holds out her hand. "I'll tell you what I know anyway no need for torture," she sighs. "My name is Yumiko Oki and I'm from the Hidden Mist I stole these kiba's from one of the Seven Swordsman and that's all I really got for you"

"Positive?" Zakari says behind her.

"Perfect. Now sit down. None of you are leaving until Ryunosuke-sensei returns. Understand?"

"Well who made you in charge?" Katsuya mumbled.

"Somebody needs to take charge when nobody can seem to work together dammit! If Yumiko was a larger threat we would have been killed because nobody could work together!"

"I agree with Aku for once! We are now a team, we should act like one. If this was something different or on the battlefield we'd be dead!"

_Wow, but you two were just arguing about a girl just a few moments ago_, Katsuya shook her head and looks away from them.

"If it wasn't for your eyes and the fact I was starving you would have died anyways…" She sighs.

"Who's jutsu was it that defeated you?" Zakari asked her.

"I'm not really sure. Your friend with the Sharingan seems a little better than you, but cow face over there isn't even close to him." Yumiko says with a wicked smirk.

_She is soo dead_, Her eyebrow twitched.

"Who gave you the three gashes on your chest and flung you high in the sky?"

She smiled. "What gashes?" As she opened her shirt slightly to a healed chest. "I see nothing."

Aku sighed and walked over to Yumiko, covering her chest up.

"Have some respect!"

"I respect myself enough to know this is my body, and I am free to be myself." She smiled.

Katsuya looked back over. "Oh, so now you're showing your body to younger boys huh?" She laughed softly.

"At least I have a body to show. You cow!"

Zakari sighed, annoyed. "Katsuya, Yumiko stop arguing with each other. You are really starting to annoy the hell out of me. I don't need a headache right now."

"Did you just call me a cow!"

"Katsuya, leave it!" He shouted, finally pissed off. "This is heading you nowhere."

"She shrugs. "Why you guys near here anyway?"

"That is classified."

"Your Genin it can't be that classified."

"Well, it is still something could put us in jeopardy of the mission."

"Having me around could do the same, yet here I am."

"You're coming with us. We are just sending an invitation to Sunagakure about the Chunin Exams."

"Sounds fun! Wait, I'm coming along?"

"Someone set her on fire." Katsuya mumbled once again.

"You will be coming back to the leaf with us, like it or not. You could still hold some valuable info that our T and I department could get from you."

"If I refuse?"

"I don't think you will. If you corporate, you will get to live there as a Leaf nin instead of being hunted for the rest of your life."

"Do you refuse now? Also, there is a lot of stands for you to eat at like Ichiraku's."

"Yeah you pig.."

"Katsuya, stop. You would act the same way after not eating for so long. Any one of us would do the same if we were in her shoes."

"Whatever."

"Pssh." Yumiko sat across from her and glared.

"No not whatever. There is nothing to be annoyed about anymore, so calm down."

Akuseru walks over to them and closes his eyes. He sighs and sits next to Yumiko and smiles a bit.

"Sorry for the harshness earlier... Just had to make sure that you were alright."

_He's apologizing to her, why,_ Katsuya frowns.

"It's whatever I suppose." She sighs.

"No hard feelings then? Yumiko was it?"

"Nah no hard feelings."

_Akuseru what are you planning?_

_To be continued because the writer is tired as hell…_

* * *

**Just a heads up, I'm going to change Katsuya's appearance and Kekkai Genkai because she WAS a Mary Sue plus it was making me angry, so now I'm going to fix her up and you won't have to worry about her being a complete dumbass. I will also put this at the beginning of the next chapter so I won't confuse somehow when I describe her. That's all really, and enjoy!**


End file.
